


Aliens Made Them

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Elayna</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Them

**Author's Note:**

> written for Elayna

"It is not an entirely uncommon practice, John," Teyla said, already unzipping her tac vest. Ford was looking anywhere but at Teyla or the table.

John was surprised when Rodney didn't even hesitate in shucking his clothes. He just stood there, fully dressed and utterly failed at not staring.

"What?" Rodney asked, sitting down at the table with an equally naked Teyla and the friendly natives of M34-845. "I may like airplane food and MREs, Major, but it has been months, and this is real homemade... Alien Stroganoff. Now make with the nudity so we can eat. Chop, chop!"


End file.
